


We're Our OTP

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Luke, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Growing Up Together, Jealous Ashton, Jealous Luke, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pining Luke, Power Bottom Ashton, Sexual Humor, Youtuber Ashton, Youtuber Luke, idk what else, lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ashton and Luke make a YouTube channel together and eventually fall in love after they do challenges, tags, and Vlogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I would pay to have Connor Franta blow me."

Luke looked at Ashton with an amused expression, shaking his head as they watched the new video Connor uploaded. It was the six pack one that basically advertised the nature boxes. Neither of the boys cared if it was an advertisement, because it was still funny and that's how Connor makes his money.

Ashton practically moaned when seeing Connor's face,"Oh my god, just fuck me. Fuck me right in the ass, Mr.Franta. I would give my right eye to see him naked."

"Ew, too far," Luke grimaced, shoving Ashton off the bed. He chuckled as the boy whined, rolling around the floor like a pig in mud. Luke rolled his eyes, clicking on another video and grinned when seeing it was Jenna Marbles. He chose the People That Need To Pipe The Fuck Down part 2 video.

Hearing the familiar dog toy sound, Ashton eagerly climbed on the bed and smirked when Seeing Luke was lying on his stomach and watching the video that way. He casually climbed over the boy, laying right on top of him, whole body over Luke's and the younger boy groaned at the heavy weight as Ashton laid his chin on Luke's head.

Luke whined,"Get the hell off of my you faggot."

"Shut up, white-ass," He teased, knowing Luke didn't really mean any offense to his sexuality. Now, if someone else called him a faggot he would be angry. But, seeing as the two have been best friends for years, he knew when Luke was joking around and when he really means what he says.

Suddenly Ashton was being lifted as Luke tried sitting up and he frantically gripped at Luke's shirt, clinging on tightly and exclaimed,"No, I'm gonna fall and die! I'll get off, just let me live, I need to meet my people before I die. I can't just not meet the amazing youtubers of the world!"

"You're such a drama queen, Irwin," Luke snorted, letting Ashton go and glanced at the time. He sighed, stretching and asked,"When is your roommate gonna be back?"

Ashton grumbled in annoyance,"Never, I hope. I'll castrate him. I swear, that bitch needs to calm his tits cause the next time he asks me to turn down Green Day, I will punch him in the groin then remove his balls. He will no longer have children, his offsprings will bring hell to the next generation."

Luke blinked,"Well, okay."

"I am a very angry person," Ashton explained, rolling his eyes. He frowned when seeing Luke tug on his shoes and asked with a sad voice,"Why the fuck are you leaving? I never said you can leave. You're my friend, it's required that we hang out until I say we don't, blondie."

"Sorry, I need to finish packing and you're suppose to be helping me tomorrow anyways. So, we'll hang out then but now I gotta go, nutface," The blonde said, pulling on his black hoodie and looked around for his phone. Ashton is the messiest person ever, it's like a hamper exploded and clothes were multiplying.

Ashton sighed happily,"We have that friendship where we call each other rude names to show we care about one another. Isn't that awesome?"

"Whatever, tumblr boy. I'll text you tomorrow, kay?" Ashton nodded and watched as his friend left with a longing expression cause now he's alone.

He glanced around the dorm room, still not use to being back in university. He has been going to uni for the past two years already. Some may ask why he's friends with an eighteen year old, being twenty himself. It's simple, he met Luke in secondary school and they became friends. Somehow the two stayed in contact for the last two years, skyping and texting like crazy. 

It was a struggle, that's for sure. However, they made it work and have been closer than ever now that Luke was going to the same university as Ashton. Honestly, he had a few options and was accepted in a lot of places. But, he wanted to go somewhere that he knew people and at least he knew Ashton. That gives him an advantage of knowing a person who can show him around.

Ashton sat up, stretching and grabbed the laptop. He kept tumblr in one tab, then twitter, then YouTube in another and google in the last one. He is a social media freak and it's not his fault. He wasn't the most popular person in school, so the internet was his second home. 

For a while he was on tumblr, scrolling, posting, doing what he does best. He has very popular being a tumblr boy. He doesn't post pictures of himself often, he only does when people ask him to. They all say he's fit as fuck and the 'most gorgeous person on earth' , but he really doesn't believe that. Cause Channing Tatum is on earth, so.

He has a lot of followers, or in his opinion he does. Over one hundred thousand followers and not even following many people back. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he hates having his dash get filled with crazy shit he's not really into. Honestly, he didn't want to be that famous on the site, but he doesn't hate it either. It happened and he accepts it, because he makes a few friends and fans over the same interests.

All he does is post a few things, sometimes pictures and he has a twitter, so lots of people on there follow him on tumblr and vice versa. He would consider himself more famous on twitter though. He has almost two hundred thousand on there and is more active on the website. Only because he finds tumblr more dark any twitter is more happy in his opinion, even if there's a lot more drama.

Another reason he's famous on those sites is from being gay. It sounds crazy, but being gay on the internet can make you a god basically. Teen girls are on the internet a lot, so they're on social media more than most guys. They strangely love gay guys and considering they go on tumblr and twitter, they practically follow every gay guy they see, especially if they're cute and apparently Ashton is to them.

Sometimes he finds it offensive when they ask him to be his gay best friend. It's like his sexuality defines who he is to them and not his personality. However, it's better than having people hate him. And, he was told that he helped a lot of people come out of the closet and accept themselves.

Suddenly, the dorm room door opened and he grumbled,"I could have been naked, Kalen."

"Dude, I'm not gay. I won't get hard if I saw your junk," He scoffed, shutting the door and grumpily went to his side of the dorm room. The place was basically split down the middle and Ashton's side was messy while Kalen's was neat and organized properly.

Kalen is a nice guy, Ashton admits. But, he's also stingy, uptight and constantly on Ashton's ass about keeping the room clean and turning off his music. He's mixed, having green eyes that are actually really pretty. And, Ashton would probably have a crush on him if he wasn't into blondes like Connor Franta's dirty blonde hair.

He huffed in annoyance,"Why must you constantly bring up my sexuality? Yes, I think having something dangling between your legs is attractive, that doesn't mean you gotta mention it all the time."

"If you would take down your stupid posters, then I won't mention it," He suggested, motioning to the Green Day, All Time Low, Nirvana, and many other posters Ashton has. Then there's that random, lonely Nick Jonas one that made Ashton blush cause Nick is his guilty pleasure.

Instead of agreeing, he just flicked him off and went on his laptop. Kalen always made fun of him for constantly going on it all the time. It's not Ashton's fault, he's just very lazy and nonathletic. He tries socializing with the other people in the building, but they're all drug addicts or partying. 

He glanced at Kalen, seeing him studying and wondered if he should do the same. But, then he decided to just watch Danisnotonfire and fangirl (boy) over the Phan moments. Because, he totally ships them even if he doesn't think they're actually dating. He likes imagining it, though.

-

Ashton was groaning, Luke was sweating like crazy and there was a lot of slapping sounds. He panted, ripping off his shirt as Luke tried catching his breath, gripping onto Ashton's shoulder and looking into his hazel eyes that were staring right into his own blue eyes. 

"C'mon boys, you can do this," Liz, Luke's mum, encouraged eagerly.

Luke shook his head,"I-I can't, I'm so tired."

"One more step, we can make it," Ashton assured, bending to lift the box and jumped when Luke smacked his ass. He sent him a glare, grabbing his shirt that he took off from it getting drenched with sweat. 

However, Luke tried reaching for his shoulder again for support only to be let down when Ashton was already gone. He laid on the dirty steps, seeing his mum walk over him with a box and he said dramatically,"Go on without me, leave me here to die alone!"

"Alright, I wasn't gonna help you anyways," She chuckled, entering his small apartment and glanced around the room with a content nod. 

The place was small, having two rooms and one was more like a mini office area. There was two bathrooms, one being a half, and the other in Luke's room which he was happy about since he didn't have to leave his room and risk getting kidnapped like in the movies.

His kitchen was average size, enough room for a table instead of having a separate and unneeded dining room. The place came with furniture, which he was thankful for. It's not like he has money to spend and since his mum is paying the rent, he knew she would make him buy it if it was necessary.

Soon enough, Luke came trudging in with the last box and dropped it by the TV stand, exclaiming breathlessly,"I...am...alive! I would like to make a speech. There once was a boy named Luke, he had a father who was a duke. I lived in the prairy with my aunt who's fairy and we both drank dairy and shipped a couple that go by the name Larry. You may now applaud me."

Silence.

He glared,"I said applaud me!"

Ashton quickly clapped his hands, cheering awkwardly,"Yay, go Luke! Dammmn boy, why you so fine? Cheers, claps, happiness and rainbows. Wooo..."

"I'm leaving before I catch the weirdness," Liz said, patting them both on the head as she walked towards the door. "Good luck, love you both and please don't catch the apartment on fire cause I can't afford a funeral. Call me tomorrow, Luke. Adios muchachos."

They both said goodbye, Luke jumping on the couch and sighing contently. Ashton grinned and climbed on top of him, making Luke whine and attempt to push the shirtless boy off. However, Ashton curled up like a kitten and buried his face in Luke's name, meowing.

Luke raised an eyebrow,"Did you meow at me?"

"Yes, yes I did. Meow!" Ashton giggled, then scrunched his nose in disgust. "Ew, you smell like sweat. Do you even own deodorant?"

"Leave me alone, bitch," Luke said with a scowl. He shoved Ashton off, getting up and sheepishly went to the bathroom box, getting out his deodorant and put it on. He blushed when Ashton watched him and grumbled,"I put some on, are you happy now Mr.Pickymyass?"

"Creative name," Ashton commented, grabbing a red flannel from Luke's bag and put it on.

The two began unpacking and started with the kitchen cause why not. It was frustrating because Ashton broke two cups, three plates and a bowl. So, Luke made him unpack the other boxes that were going on the office. Basically that's where he would go to work on university things and whatnot.

Ashton casually began placing the books Luke will never read on the bookshelf. He put away some of the knick knacks and hung up a few pictures. He smiled when seeing one was of him and Luke during Halloween not too long ago. They went as Batman and Robin, but sadly the picture was terrible cause Ashton looked like a dork.

However, he hung it up and then eyes caught a camera. It was a cheap Canon one compared to others, but for some reason it brought it's attention to him. He picked it up, flipping it open and remembered Connor uses a canon. It's a lot more expensive though, quality higher, but an idea occured as he thought of something.

He rushed up, running out of the room just as Luke turned down the hall and the two fell on the ground with a 'oompf'. Luke groaned, asking in annoyance,"Why does this keep happening?"

"Luke, look! You have a canon camera," Ashton said with a grin, holding the camera up as the two sat up now. He was practically shaking with excitement, much to the taller boy's confusion.

Luke eyebrows furrowed slightly,"Yeah, so?"

"Do you realize what we can do with this?" He asked eagerly, smirking a bit.

The blonde snorted, shaking his head,"We're not making a sex tape, Ash."

Ashton face-palmed,"No, let's make a YouTube channel!"

Luke chuckled, eyeing him in amusement. He stood up and stretched, shirt riding up and revealing his smooth, pale skin and Ashton's eyes widened, looking away. Luke said with a laugh,"Yeah, sure. Us making a YouTube channel? That's a train wreck waiting to happen."

Seeing Luke leave to the kitchen, Ashton quickly followed and scrambled after him. When he got to the kitchen, he practically tackled the taller boy and jumped on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist. Luke stumbled forward, gripping the counter top so he didn't fall.

A innocent smile was on Ashton's face and he pleaded when seeing Luke's glare,"Pwease Lukey, it will be so much fun and we always wanted to make a YouTube channel. Now we can with your camera. We never do anything exciting, so why don't we just try this out?"

A hesitant look formed on Luke's face but he caved when seeing Ashton's puppy eyes. He nodded reluctantly, causing Ashton to hug him from where he was still on his back, making Luke almost die from being choked to death. Ashton mumbled a sheepish 'sorry' and jumped from his back, pulling him into an actually hug.

He giggled, embracing him tightly,"This is gonna be so much fun, we'll make the channel tomorrow. I promise, you won't regret this."

"I hope you're right," Luke sighed, bury his face into Ashton's wavy hair.

And maybe, just maybe, Ashton was.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what our channels name should be?" Ashton grinned, laying on his stomach next to Luke. The laptop was in front of them, internet open and on the YouTube create an account page. 

Luke chuckled, looking at Ashton with a raised eyebrow,"What?"

"FuckMeImIrwin," Ashton giggled, laughing even more at Luke's blank stare. He rolled over, barely able to breath as if it was the funniest thing over.

An amused expression showed on Luke's face. He shook his head, typing in some of the information for the channel. He hated that you had to make a Google Account just to go on YouTube. He doesn't want a Google account, why should he make one? He's thinking about boycotting this.

Once Ashton's giggles died down, they went back to the brainstorming. Neither were very creative, which contradicted with the whole concept of being on YouTube. But, Ashton was very funny and easy going while Luke was sarcastic and easy to annoy, making their friendship amusing to watch. Besides, they both had very dirty minds and people love that.

At least, fun people do.

For a while, it was fine. They thought of a few, but none really worked with what they wanted. It needed to be dorky, cute and fun to say. Ashton got bored easily, rolling onto Luke's back and humped on him, causing Luke to gasp and shove him off with a glare. Ashton laughed, putting on an innocent smile.

"Ew, don't do that!" Luke scowled, attempted to kick him. He failed, considering he's still laying on his stomach.

Ashton smirked,"Why, are you gonna get hard?"

"No, why would I get hard from a guy that looks like a monkey humping my leg?" Luke retorted, grinning at the pout on Ashton's face. 

It's not hard to see. Ashton does have a monkey appearance about him. Monkeys are cute, though. So, he really shouldn't take any offense to it. He was really adorable. Even if Luke is straight, he can see this. He never cared about Ashton being gay. Only if he makes a lot of gay remarks about people. But, when Ashton had a boyfriend, he fully supported it as long as they didn't make out in front of him.

It's not fun seeing your best friend kissing a person. Only small kisses. Ashton has a tendency to make out a lot though, he just loved the feeling of being cradled, hugged, kissed and touched. Not exactly sexually. Only because he felt safe, comforted and adored. Sadly, his boyfriend left him because he spent more time with Luke than him.

"Oooh, why don't we call it HumpMeLashton?" Ashton suggested.

Luke shook his head,"Nah, too dirty. Is Lashton our ship name or something?"

"Yeah, kind of like Larry and Phan," He explained, being the tumblr boy of the two. He knew a lot about social media and the internet phrases.

It's not that Luke doesn't know this stuff. He loves the internet, he doesn't read fan fiction or anything though. He watches YouTubers who read them and couldn't understand why people did it. However, he doesn't think it's weird. It's just not his cup of tea, you could say. He enjoys reading actual books, not ones written by fourteen year old's.

Finally, an idea occurred and he exclaimed,"Remember when you called me Lemmings?"

"Ha, good times," Ashton said with a girn.

Luke ignored that and typed in while saying,"We can be LemwinsAndIrlose."

"Why are you win? I have win in my name!" Ashton complained, then groaned. "And you're the first one? No. I wanna be the first one you buttface. I'm older!"

"I'm taller."

"I'm funnier."

"I'm smarter."

"I'm cuter."

Luke said smugly,"I'm hotter, bitch."

"You're also meaner," Ashton retorted, poking Luke's side and laughed when the boy let out a small giggle. He was always ticklish on his sides. It was a secret only Ashton knew, because Luke hid it from people. He always fakely admitted to being ticklish on his neck, which isn't true. He says it so people would think it's there.

Before Ashton could suggest something better and a lot more dirty, Luke frantically finished typing everything in and the account was made. Much to Ashton's dismay. He kept flicking Luke's ear with a glare that wasn't even intimidating, it only reminded Luke of an angry kitten wanting food.

He tried ignoring the flicking, but soon it was making his ear hurt. He grumbled as Ashton kept flicking,"Stop it."

"Make me," Ashton mocked.

Luke sighed in annoyance,"Ashton Fletcher Irwin. Don't make me stab you with my dingaling!"

Ashton sung obnoxious,"At least that's what people say, that's what people say!"

"Ashton-"

"But I keep cruising-"

"Fletcher-"

Ashton got up on the bed, moving his hips to his own voice as he sang loudly,"Can't stop, won't stop moving!"

"Irwin!" Luke exclaimed, glaring and got up. Ashton let out a very unmanly shriek, wincing when Luke knocked them over. The blonde straddled him, pinning his hands above his head while Ashton simply continued. Luke shouted over his voice,"Do not sing that song, okay? Stop it! Just stop the madness!"

Not even listening to his friend, Ashton ignored him and continued more,"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend. She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair won't you come on over, baby?" Much to Luke's discomfort, Ashton moved his body to the music causing their groins to rub against each other," We can shake, shake, shakeeee!"

Luke smacked him.

"Abuse!" Ashton gasped, feeling his cheek throb. He couldn't even rub it since Luke was on top of him, restraining his arms. Ashton whined while singing more Taylor,"Why you gotta be so mean?"

"Okay, Ash. I know she's your idol, but please shut up," Luke pleaded, getting up and helped Ashton up as well. The boy was grumbling under his breath, attempting to be mad. Except, It's really hard to actually make Ashton upset, sad or mad. The only time he was every actually upset was when his dad left him. But, that's another story for another time.

Ashton stretched, clearing his throat and asked,"Why don't we make a keek? So, we can tell my followers about us making an account. Then tweet it and I'll post about it on tumblr. We can get a lot of subscribers by then. I remember when my followers saw the picture of us, they flipped shit and wanted more of you."

"Well, I can't blame them. I'm sexy as fuck," Luke shrugged.

Ashton snorted, getting his phone,"Yes, fuck is very sexy."

Luke rolled his eyes, but nodded. They both went on their social media's and typed about the new subscriber. Already tons of people retweeted or responded, saying they would subscribe. That's what happens when you are popular on Twitter and Tumblr. And when you're gay or attractive apparently.

Afterwards, they fixed themselves up a bit, despite the keek only being a few seconds long. They need to look fresh and sexy like always. Or that's what they tell themselves. Ashton smacked Luke when he tried using his brush. No, you do not use Ashton's brush unless you're special. Luke is special, but a different special.

Ashton cleared his throat, grabbing his phone and went on keek. He motioned Luke to be ready and then pressed record, saying with his cute voice,"Hey guys, so uh. This is my friend Luke, you guys know him. You said you wanted to fuck him more than me, so screw you for that."

"Hey, they just have good taste," Luke retorted.

A look of disbelief crossed Ashton's face,"No. Anyways, we have a YouTube channel now. If you want to see more of us - and I know you do - then subscribe! It's called LemwinAndIrlose. For the record, I did not choose the name. So, you can all attack Luke for the terrible chose. Bye guyss! Love you!"

"Bye!" Luke said quickly, Ashton turned the camera to him and Luke gave a cute wave with his dorky smile that he always does when being awkward.

Ashton rolled his eyes, elbowing him once the keek was done. He uploaded it with their channel's name as the title. Afterwards, they went on twitter and replied to a few people. Even if they are popular on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram, they try to reply the best they can and sometimes it's hard, especially when the girls only ask for a follow.

It wasn't long till they decided to go out and Ashton was showing him around the campus. On the ride there, Luke was singing along to Beyonce like the straight guy he is. Ashton chuckled, cause the music you listen to doesn't define what sexuality you are. Ashton may be gay, but he listens to 'typical straight guy' music a lot.

The university was huge, having tons of separate buildings. So, Ashton just showed Luke where most of the lectures were and then where his is, cause he felt like Luke would need to know. Or maybe because he was bored and liked making Luke exercises cause he's a bitch sometimes and enjoys torturing his friend.

After a while, they went to the Starbucks that was thankfully on campus. Ashton and Luke may be addicted to it. Luke being a typical white guy while Ashton was a typical gay. That doesn't mean every white or gay person likes Starbucks though, cause their friend Michael hates it. 

He just hates everything though.

While they waited for the drinks, Luke was looking around and snickered when a guy got rejected from some girl. He nudged Ashton, motioning over to the two arguing people. It wasn't very funny, but to them it was. Maybe they're just mean.

Once they got their drinks, Luke paid after Ashton lied about not having his wallet. They do that a lot, so it was normal for them. They sat down and Ashton told him about the differences with college and grade school, knowing Luke was nervous. 

"Give me a sip of your pumpkin spice latte," Luke pouted, finishing his already.

Ashton raised an eyebrow,"No way, it's mine."

"Please," Luke whined, making grabby hands for the drink.

Seeing his puppy eyes, Ashton reluctantly handed the drink and gaped when Luke drank pretty much the rest of it. He glared, smacking Luke's hand and took the drink. A triumphant look appeared on the blonde's face. 

When they were done, Ashton showed Luke the gym as if he would ever need it. Luke only goes to the gym to check out girls and act like he's the shit at everything. He then showed him the library, since Luke loved books and then the pool. 

Before he could bring him to the theatre, Luke sighed, taking a breath and pleaded,"A-Ashton, can we take a break?"

"Sure, let's go to my dorm," Ashton caved, actually being tired himself. 

They went to his place, which luckily wasn't too far. On the way upstairs, Luke nearly fell down the stairs causing Ashton to laugh. Luke is a very clumsy person but so is Ashton. The two cause each other more pain than necessary. Maybe they shouldn't be around each other, but the last time they were separated Luke cried. So did Ashton, but both never admit it.

When they made it to the room, Ashton asked,"Is Michael coming by tomorrow? Cause I was thinking we could make the first video instead and it would be awkward having him there."

"No, he's working," Luke said, chuckling at the thought.

Ashton rolled his eyes, opening the door and gaped at the clean room. He saw Kalen making out with some girl and grimaced at the sight. Kalen jumped up, glaring at Ashton who exclaimed in annoyance while looking around the room,"Dafuq is this? Why is my bed made? And who the hell are you?"

The girl awkwardly tugged down her shirt that Kalen was lifting before they walked in,"U-Uh, I'm Denisha."

"I think I should go, I'll see you tomorrow Ashton," Luke said, patting Ashton's shoulder before leaving.

Denisha cleared her throat and got up,"Yeah, I should leave too. We can do this again some other time, bye Kalen."

"Yeah bitch, you better leave," Ashton huffed, shutting the door and turned to Kalen with a raised eyebrow. "You touched my boxers you pervert."

"They were on my bed, freak," Kalen retorted, crossing his arms.

Ashton grumbled in annoyance, shoving passed him and grabbed a towel. Honestly, he was more annoyed that Kalen didn't bother asking to clean his side of the room. That's the downside to not liking your roommate and being opposites. They annoy you a lot and never communicate well.

After grabbing some clothes, Ashton left to the showers and avoided looking at the other guy's junk. It's not his fault, he just likes comparing sizes. Especially since he loves sucking off guys. He's kind of a sexual person, but everyone says he has the lips for it, so why not put them to use? His ex- boyfriend said he gave great blowjobs.

While he showered, he hummed quietly despite people telling him to shut up. He loved annoying everyone, it was entertaining and maybe that's why he never makes friends well. Aside from Luke and their other friend Michael. Michael is their third musketeer. He happens to not hang out with them as much though, but that's okay. 

He sighed contently at the hot water hitting his back, trying to think of a video for them to do tomorrow. The first video should introduce them, it's the most important and will tell where their channel leads them later in life. Ashton was so excited for this. He knew right away that making this channel will change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Now usually Ashton at least tries to pay attention during a lecture. But, Today was the day him and Luke were going to make their first YouTube video. His mind wasn't focused and since it's university and not grade school, he was able to practically choose whether or not to learn. In this case he chose not to. 

Sadly, he still had to hide his phone under the desk or in his book. He was texting Luke about the videos idea and which one they should do. They didn't want to do a challenge first, they basically needed to introduce themselves but not make it too boring to where the fans from twitter, keek and tumblr would think they're not funny.

Cause, Ashton is totally funny and he needs to show it while Luke needs to show everyone he's not as innocent as he makes himself out to be. Luke was at his apartment since he did morning classes unlike Ashton. It's not his fault, Ashton just doesn't like getting up early and would rather go to class during the day. He needs his beauty sleep even though Luke said he's already beautiful without it and it wasn't necessary.

An idea occurred and Ashton grinned, texting Luke that they should do the fifteen facts about me (twenty five being too much). But, the problem was it's a collab video and not like Connor's where he's alone and can talk about himself. So, instead they decided to do twenty five facts about us instead.

It was actually really cool in Ashton's opinion. They were basically going to talk about their friendship instead of themselves which fangirls would like more. It was like the fans got to know how they were with each other and that was what they wanted. You give the people what they please, Ashton thought to himself.

It wasn't long till his last class was over and Ashton left, stopping by his dorm room and was glad Kalen wasn't there since he didn't wanna deal with his bullshit and slutty girlfriend. She's not really a slut, Ashton just uses that word alot. He doesn't mean it offensively, he tries to make sure people know that.

He lives the life of tumblr, using offensive words but in a joking way and that's why he likes the online world. They know when things are meant to be a joke, unlike everyone else who gets offended easily. Sometimes he wished online world was a real one where you can jump in the screen. Sort of like on Blue's Clues when they jump in pictures.

The memory made him chuckle, and he remembered when he met Luke. The blonde was twelve and Ashton was fourteen, his little sister was seven and he accidentally grabbed her Blue's Clues lunch box, getting teased and joked by some kids. Luke was as well for his neon glasses that were dorky yet cute and then they just ate lunch together. Sharing an apple juice box and splitting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Their friendship formed from Blue's Clues.

It was something they could be proud of. Ashton quickly changed considering he wanted to look sexy, not like a little nerd with his glasses and sweater. He put on his bandana along with a pinkfloyd tanktop and skinny jeans. Once he was fixed up, he then brushed his teeth and left for Luke's apartment that was lucky not too far away.

On the way there, he stopped by a gas station and grabbed some candy and soda. Strange since he just brushed his teeth, but he's not a normal person. Finally, he then went to the street Luke lived on and parked in the lot, getting out. He grabbed the bag of candy and went inside the building then headed up the stairs.

He rolled his eyes when hearing Luke blasting his Green Day, knocking on the door loudly. At first Luke didn't answer and Ashton groaned before exclaiming loudly,"Luke Hemmings, stop jacking off and answer the damn door!"

The door opened and Luke snorted,"But, I was taught that if you can't hang then there's the door."

"That made no sense, Robert," Ashton snorted and walked in without permission. He helped move the stuff in , so therefor that automatically gives him permission to do such a thing.

Luke shut he door and followed Ashton to the kitchen. A grin formed on the blonde's face and he eagerly opened the bag, beaming when seeing a snickers and coca cola. Those were his favorite snacks (if they're considered snacks, they are to him) and Ashton always knew this. Just like how Ashton always gets Sprite and Reese's. 

They both sat down at the small four person table. There were only two chairs, cause that's all they need. Even if Ashton doesn't technically live with Luke, he is the only one that comes over aside from his family. Considering Luke just moved in, not even Michael has came over yet.

The two chowed down on their chocolate like girls on their periods and gulped their sodas. They are so healthy. Literally, Luke's kitchen is filled with soda, chips, pizza rolls, macaroni and ice cream. Luckily he has a high metabolism or else he would be very obese and not be able to walk.

After Luke finished his snickers, he told Ashton,"I cleaned the office room thingy, well I cleaned one side and put the little loveseat couch in there against the blank wall so we can use that as our 'backscreen' type thing. And I got a cheap tripod so it can stay up since I didn't think it was a good idea to leave it on the desk."

Ashton nodded with a satisfied smile and teased while poking Luke's little nose,"You little liar. I knew you were excited! You were all,'No, but Ashton this is a bad idea!' Yet you went out and bought a tripod."

"Shut up," Luke laughed, shoving Ashton's hand away when he started to annoyingly poke his cheeks. 

Once they were done, Luke changed quickly into a You Complete Mess tanktop and some black skinnies. He then fixed up his hair and hair sprayed it. He pursed his lips, grimacing at how chapped they were. The dry air wasn't helping, and he didn't understand why since it was summer and Christmas was right around the corner. 

Once he was done getting ready, he saw Ashton setting up the camera on the tripod. The wall was nice with a few pictures hung up in view of the camera and Luke had a small list of the fifteen facts. He was happy Ashton wrote a few while he was getting ready,now there was enough. 

Ashton had this big grin on his face and exclaimed,"Okay, you're ready?" Luke nodded and they both sat down, Ashton asking him in confusion,"So like, how do we start it? You know how Connor usually goes,'Hey What's up you guys?' and Matt Lush says,'Oh hii!' And stuff. Oh and Dan and Phil kind of go,'Hello guys!' yeahhh. Dan is adorable. Sorry, fanboy moment."

Luke rolled his eyes, chuckling,"I guess we can just say hi. Maybe we'll make our own little beginning when we get more into it."

Ashton nodded and he groaned when forgetting to turn on the camera. He got up, turning it on and sat back down mumbling,"Gonna already need to edit something out, fuck this."

Luke giggled slightly and shook his head in amusement. He nodded at Ashton and they said in sync,"Hi guys." Then Ashton grinned and said,"So, I'm sure most of the people already following are fans of me on tumblr or Luke on instagram. Well, we finally decided to just make a YouTube channel and to start it off, we decided to tell you fifteen facts about us. Twenty five was too much and we couldn't think of that many."

"Since this is a collab channel and not a personal one, every time we do a video that's usually for one person, we'll make it an 'us' thing instead. It's more fun and better than making two separate videos for each of us. So the facts are about us as friends rather than one of us, if that makes sense,"Luke explained, then said while looking at Ashton,"Okay, Ashton you do first one."

Ashton glanced at the wall which had the paper with the written first. He began with the less funny ones,"Fact one, Luke and I never had a class together in school even though we were best friends for six years. Which is weird, since we're closer than most friends that have a million classes together."

Luke chuckled, saying,"Fact two, Ashton and I have a two year age difference. He's twenty and I'm eighteen."

"He's a wittle baby," Ashton cooed, pinching Luke's cheeks and the blonde shoved him playfully. "Fact three, Luke and I spent every single summer together since we first met. We did nothing, but that's okay since we had each other. Right buddy?"

"Eh, if I had the chance to go to America, I would definitely leave you for a few months," Luke joked, causing Ashton to pout and nudge him with his elbow. "Just kidding, calm your tits. Fact four, we have insync maneriods."

"Explanation: Maneriods is a man period."

"Thanks Ashton," Luke nodded. "We both hate chocolate yet we always get Reese's and snickers from the store whenever we're cranky. Sort of like how some girls crave chocolate on their you know, periods and stuff."

"Fact five, we both hate scary movies but watch them and basically hide behind each other the whole time," Ashton grinned, remembering when Luke and him watched The Ring and almost cried cause Liz walked in and they threw a shoe at her. Ashton wouldn't leave their house for five days.

Luke listed next,"Fact six, Ashton took me to my first party in year ten and I got drunk, threw up on a girl and almost had sex with a lamp."

"He is very desperate when he's drunk," Ashton confirmed. "Fact seven, we both had our first kiss with the same person. It was a girl who used me to get to Luke and yeah, she was a jerk."

"Sorry," Luke frowned, wrapping his arm around Ashton. The older boy rolled his eyes, shrugging carelessly. He didn't even like her, considering he doesn't like girls in general. "Fact eight, we're basically girls and share each other's clothes. I think I have four pairs of Ashton's boxers in my dresser."

"Fact nine, Luke is a sock thief and I always have to buy new ones ever week," Ashton grumbled, crossing his arms like a five year old and huffing.

An amused look formed on the blonde's face,"Maybe you should just buy me some, huh?!"

"Get your own socks, I'm not your bitch."

"Whatever, fact ten. We both spend ninety percent of our time online and the other ten percent in bed," Luke said, then realized how that can be taken and blushed when Ashton snickered and smirked. "I uh, I meant that in a totally non-sexual way. We have never slept together."

However, Ashton retorted,"Actually, fact eleven, we use to sleep in each other's beds and still do whenever we stay the night at each other's. I ain't taking a damn sofa, hooka."

Luke groaned,"Great, now they'll think we had sex together. Oh well, fact twelve. Personal space is not an issue, we probably spend more time together than apart. We at least text once a day and when we're not, we're eating popcorn in bed and watching YouTubers while cuddling."

"We have a tumblr relationship," Ashton pointed out. "Fact thirteen, our families are pretty much one big one and we spend holidays and birthdays together."

"Which brings us to chapter fourteen. Since our birthdays are close together, Ashton and I had one big one for his twentieth and my eighteenth. And we may have went to a club, got drunk and freaky on the dancefloor," Luke wiggled his eyebrows, shimmying his shoulders and Ashton grimaced.

He placed a hand on his shoulders, stopping them and said with a disappointed look,"Don't. Just stop."

"But they like it."

"You're not only embarrassing yourself, you're embarrassing your family and children," Ashton told him with a serious expression.

A pout formed on Luke's lip,"Well damn. I don't even have kids."

"Good." Ashton cleared his throat, and said with a grin,"And finally, number fifteen, the greatest fact that all the fangirls with holla about! We have kissed!"

Luke groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose,"Oh god, I can't believe we're adding this one."

Ashton giggled, puckering his lips at Luke,"C'mon Lukey poo, you know you liked it."

"I barely remember it!" Luke retorted, shaking his head then turned back to the camera. "Okay, so basically we were at this party and we were wasted. One thing led to another, we were playing gay chicken and - boom. We kissed. It didn't last long though, and all I remember is he tasted like a mixture of beer, tacos and ... peanut butter?"

"I don't even know, I am so fucking sorry," Ashton whined, covering his face. "It doesn't matter, I am the greatest kisser ever and I totally made your life."

"Alright, if you say so." Luke nudged him and Ashton chuckled while grinning at the camera. The blonde said,"Well, I hope one of those facts at least made you smile. We've decided to do question and answer videos every Friday and truth or dare ones on Mondays, probably not every Monday though. We'll see how this goes."

Ashton made a heart with his hands and beamed,"Bye guys, see you Friday! If you liked this video, give it a thumbs up and comment a strange fact about yourself! Love you, peace out girl scout!"

Luke chuckled at the weird last words, turning off the camera and looked at Ashton in amusement. They both got up and stretched, Luke asking him,"Do you wanna edit it or should I?"

"I will. But, why don't we paint your room first? I feel like getting out for a second or two," Ashton said, following Luke into the kitchen. The landlord didn't mind as long as it wasn't a dark color, so they decided to go with a cream shade and Ashton offered to help considering he likes being around Luke.

Deciding Ashton was right, they tugged on their shoes, grabbed their phones and wallets then left. They argued over who was driving then Ashton let Luke because he was too lazy to drive anyways. On the way there, they decided to do the jump cut videos like most YouTubers since it flows nicely and keeps people watching instead of getting bored right away from the lame video. Good editing keeps a nice audience.

When they got to the hardware store, the two went towards the paint section and looked through the colors. Every time Luke offered a color, Ashton constantly criticized it. Usually people would get annoyed, but Luke values Ashton's opinion even if he's not living in the house. He just likes having Ashton's thoughts on something.

They finally decided on a greenish beige color instead, then got another one for the study room. Since that room is also used as their little YouTube studio area, they chose a more happy color and went with a light blue. After paying for the paint, they got a few things at another store for little decorations. Ashton paid for it all, and Luke didn't complain. They tend to buy each other things because they basically share it all anyways.

Once they got back to the apartment, they went to the bedroom and began moving the furniture out of the room and in the middle of it. They regret not painting first before moving everything in, but they don't think things through. After getting everything moved, though. Ashton was already sweating and wanting to go to bed, but Luke whipped him with his shirt, scowling when Ashton was laying on the bed. 

Ashton whined and Luke tsked,"C'mon now, you're the one who wanted to paint instead of editing the video!"

"Fine, fine," Ashton grumbled, getting up and went through Luke's drawer. He got one of his old school t-shirts, putting it on after stripping off his tanktop. It was big on him since Luke has broad shoulders and the shirt was already huge in general. It basically fell off his shoulder and he kept trying to fix it but then gave up.

He stripped to his boxers, not even bothering to change into pants since he'll shower after anyways. Luke shook his head in amusement, but simply changed as well and did the same. Ashton opened the paint, pouring it into the tray while Luke taped up the ceiling and then they laid down some newspaper.

"Okay, so I get these two and you get those two," Luke said, pointing to Ashton's walls that were the most complicated walls that had the windows and doors.

Ashton gasped, shaking his head,"I cannot even. Why you do dat? You know not to trust me with such a harsh task."

"C'mon, please?" Luke pleaded, giving him his cute face. Oh wait, that's every face. 

A conflicted look appeared on Ashton's face and he reluctantly gave in. He grumpily went over to his side, slipping on newspapers on the way and Luke laughed at him. Ashton shot him a glare, hesitantly painting and already got some on the white door frame. 

He casually ignored it, hoping Luke will never look there. He can blame it on Michael. Ha, blame it on the M-M-M-M-M-Michael. He let out a small giggle, causing Luke to raise an eyebrow at him and Ashton simply waved cutely before turning back to his wall.

For the rest of the night, the two painted and laughing from the fumes. Somehow they ended up dancing to Rihanna and Mariah Carey, Ashton singing Touch My Body and acting like a stripper. Luke ignore his sexual dances, but then Ashton flicked paint on him.

At first Luke got mad, however he loosened up and they would causally go back to actually painting like in the beginning. It wasn't too bad since they took small breaks, but the two goofed off and somehow ended up getting paint on each other more than the walls. Towards the end, they finished it off, did the office and then took showers before editing the video and posting it on YouTube.

All in all, they both went to bed around three in the morning and tweeted about the video being out. It was a long day, mainly since it was Luke's first day at university, first time making a YouTube video and first time painting a room. But, they drank two liters of soda and ate tons of candy before passing out in the living room, Ashton sprawled out over Luke and laying on him like a kitten, then ending up on the floor in a cocoon.


	4. Chapter 4

JakeFarmState: Omfffggg, OTP! You guyz are da gayest things eva <3 

ConnorInMyPants: +JakeFarmState dude, they're not fucking gay! They're friends -_-

Anne Strawlarry: +ConnorInMyPants dudeeee, how do you know they're 'not fucking gay' they never said they were straight! Calm yo tits and check yourself before you wreck yourself. 

ConnorInMyPants: +Anne Strawlarry it's kind of obvious?! The blonde guy said they never slept together, so like, he's not gay? Duh, and shipping larry? Gross, they're straight too. Delusional piece of shit

JameFarmState: *chews on popcorn casually* ders sum realzie drama llama up in her.

A grimace formed on Luke's face, he bit his lip and sighed while scrolling through some comments and replying to a few. They had a lot, most saying one or the other was hot, how they wanna be banged by them and asking for certain challenge for them to do. One being a sex tape. Uh, not gonna happen.

He doesn't mind being shipped with his best friend, it's not a big deal for him. Sort of like how Dan and Phil can be shipped and their friendship is perfectly fine. It's only a problem if you make it one. He's very confident with his sexuality. Being close with his gay friend doesn't change his own thoughts on his liking for girls. Ashton even helps him hit on chicks at the club, it's very amusing.

But, he hates how some people are commenting that he's either gay or straight. Why does it matter? Why are they saying something that they don't know is true? They're assuming he likes guys or that he likes girls. It's not right. He's never said his sexuality so they can't confirm it. He may be straight, but they have no right to go around saying something that doesn't even involve them.

Larry Malik: fuckk meeee, this is the cutest thing ever!? <3 you guys are totally adorable.

LemwinsAndIrlose : +Larry Malik thanks love, you're pretty cute yourself :) x

He liked replying to their 'fans' because it was sweet that they take the time to watch their videos. Even if there's only one up and already has over a hundred thousand views. That's mainly from Ashton's followers, since he constantly tweeted about it and posted things on tumblr. He is really good at getting word around about whatever he needs.

Suddenly hands covered his eyes and he heard Ashton giggling,"Guess who, Lukey poo?"

"I have no idea, who else would be in my apartment at seven o'clock in the morning?" Luke snorted, taking Ashton's hand off of his eyes and saw Ashton pouting at him like a two year old. He can be very immature sometimes. "A lot of fans are already shipping us. It's kind of amusing."

Ashton grinned, pulling Luke back since he was in the rolling chair and sat on the boy's lap, causing him to groan at his heavy weight. He wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist to keep him still and the older boy scrolled through some of the comments, smiling, grimacing and smirking at them as he read each one.

It was quiet aside from a few clicking noises, Luke sat up a bit and shifted Ashton in his lap. he leaned his chin on the boy's shoulder to read with him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The action caused Ashton to shriek, being tickling and shove him back a bit.

He whined,"Don't! You're making this hard for me."

"What hard?" Luke wigged his eyebrows, a knowing look on his face while he looked down at Ashton's lap. He was wearing sweatpants and a black, tight tank top that showed off his biceps.

Ashton glared,"I only get hard from hot people, not you."

"Shut up, I'm very sexy! Look at my beautiful face," Luke retorted, grinning and did a cupcake face causing him to let go of Ashton's waist and the smaller boy fell on the ground with a groan of pain. 

Luke's eyes widen, quickly helping him up but Ashton pulled him down as well and laughed when the blonde scowled at him. He quickly crawled over Luke, laying on him so he couldn't get up and was satisfied at the way the younger boy attempted to push him off but it didn't work.

Luke huffed in annoyance,"Get off me, fatass!"

"Never!" Ashton retorted, but squeaked when he was pushed off and rolled over like a dog. He raised an eyebrow at Luke, who was suddenly dancing like a chicken as a phone went off with the ring tone 'Shake it Off' and he slowly stood up with a confused expression,"What the hell are you doing?"

A look of disbelief covered Luke's face and he exclaimed while doing the running man now,"I'm dancing, dafuq does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being an idiot," Ashton snorted, walking out to answer his phone cause he thinks Taylor is queen while Luke thinks she's just a slut. Ashton insisted she is just trying to find the right guy and has every right to write songs by whoever she wished and it was the guy's fault, cause they know her reputation. Luke just thinks she needs to keep her legs closed.

While he answered the phone, Luke saw it was almost eight and knew they should get ready to start the new video. Since there wasn't a specific day for challenges, they decided to upload those randomly. He sighed and went to the room, changing into a black graphic tee and black skinnies with his quiff perfectly done.

When he walked out, he rolled his eyes and noticed Ashton changing in the living room carelessly. He tugged on a my little pony shirt with skinny jeans and smiled when seeing Luke. The blonde chuckled when Ashton held up the little box of Bean Boozled jelly beans for the challenge.

Luke walked over and asked in confusion,"How did you find them?"

"I know a guy," Ashton said with a suspicious grin on his face, taking his hand and tugged Luke towards the office where the walls were a nice, blue color. It's been a few days since they painted the room, so it looks decent and the smell has been gone thankfully. Now they can't get high off it.

Ashton got everything ready, setting up the camera and couch while Luke lazily spun in the chair. The older boy didn't mind, he liked getting everything ready while Luke was more of the person who was in charge, getting the videos up and editing them. Ashton liked doing the work, Luke enjoyed putting things together and telling him what to do.

Once it was ready, they made sure they looked decent and Ashton was frustrated with his annoying hair. He contemplated on putting a bandana on so it was decently tamed, but Luke threatened to shove a pickle up his ass, which Ashton didn't have a problem with but reluctantly sat down next to him.

"Okay, 3...2...1," Ashton counted down.

"Hi g-"

"Hey -"

"Ashton!" 

He glared at Luke, groaning and exclaimed,"Is it hi or hey?!"

"I thought you said hi," Luke pouted, rolling his eyes. He shrugged,"Alright, we'll say hey."

"No, hi is cuter," Ashton agreed and cleared his throat. He turned back to the camera and figured he'll just keep that in for some humor in the beginning. For some reason people enjoy watching others mess up. Almost like a blooper, but not as funny and actually amusing. "Hi guys, Ashton and Luke here!"

"But they're mostly girls, isn't it offensive to call them guys?" Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, whispering as if someone can actually hear them.

Ashton face-palmed, looking at Luke with a frustrated expression,"Just shut up, Luke. They don't care. What are we suppose to say, girls? I bet there's at least one guy watching."

"True, we can say people then," He suggested, testing it out,"Hey people!"

"No, just stop," Ashton snorted, deciding to edit that out later. "Okay, we've had some people request the challenge bean boozled. In case you don't know, bean boozled is a game type thing where you have ten different colors of jelly beans and they come in like a pair and one is really gross while the other is the real flavor."

Luke nodded and glanced at the back of the box,"Like, one is stinky socks and another is can dog food."

Ashton scrunched his nose in disgust,"This sucks, cause I don't even like jelly beans in general."

"You're so weird," Luke chuckled, opening the box and took out two black beans. "Alright, the first one is the black bean. Which is..." He glanced at the box and grimaced when seeing the flavors then showed Ashton who had the same reaction,"Licorice or skunk spray."

"But I hate licorice!" Ashton complained while Luke simply smirked since he loves licorice, and reached for one but Luke hesitantly pulled it away. A glare formed on Ashton's face and he whined while trying to reach for it,"C'mon, give it to me!"

"Fine, fine," Luke grumbled and handed him the bean. 

They both glanced at each other and slowly put the beans in their mouth. The two chewed questioningly, then Ashton scrunched his nose in disgust, coughing and rushed up towards the bowl they had when they were eating earlier. he spit in it as Luke bursted out laughing, already finishing his licorice one.

A disgusted expression was on Ashton's face and he shook his head, wiping his mouth and sat back down. Luke teased,"Aw, you poor thing. See? You should have taken the other one."

"Shut up and give me the next one, fucktard," Ashton snapped, holding his hand out. 

Luke grimaced and scooted back,"Ew, I can smell the skunk!"

"Michael isn't here though," Ashton joked, re encountering the time he had a reverse skunk hair. Luke kept scooting back, coughing at the bad smell of the bean and Ashton pouted. He crawled towards him, pushing Luke down and said breathy,"C'monnnn, it's not that bad!"

"I think I'm gonna die," Luke retorted, holding his breath and shoved Ashton off of him. The boy sighed and reluctantly took a mint from the small box on the desk and chewed it before they grabbed the next one. Luke handed him a green one,"Okay, these are either juicy pear or ...booger. Great."

Ashton pouted and hesitantly putting it in his mouth, Luke doing the same and Ashton instantly grabbed the bowl and spit it out as Luke said proudly,"Yay, I got the pear! Two points goes to me! Why don't we do a little game, winner has to drive to your mum's house later."

"F-Fuck you," Ashton snapped, wiping his mouth again and already wanted to end the game.

They're going to his mum's later for a visit, it's an hour drive and he really wasn't in the mood to drive their with Luk blasting Shakira the whole way. He can get annoying when he's sitting in a car for over thirty minutes. He can get bored easily and whine a lot.

While Ashton was basically choking to death and dying of the horrid taste, Luke was laughing loudly and watching him in amusement, cletching his stomach. He found it funny, seeing Ashton's facial expression and then Ashton thought, why not repay him? So, he blew in Luke's face and the blonde coughed, shoving him away and glared at him.

Finally, they took out the next pair and Ashton said,"Okay, now it's peach or barf. I -I'm feeling pretty good about this one, you know? Like, they can't just keep giving me the bad ones."

"Of course not!" Luke nodded, faking his agreement.

" I swear to god, you better get the barf or I'm quitting," Ashton pouted.

"Makes sense, spitters are quitters," A smug smile formed on the taller boy's face, seeing Ashton's glare. 

They both downed the beans, Ashton frantically cover his mouth then spitting in the bowl again and Luke was dying of laughter at the grossed out face he had. His eyes were watering when looking up, Luke trying to hide his chuckles and gave him a sympathetic look.

He sighed and handed him the box,"Here, you pass them out now."

"No way, I'm done!" Ashton retorted, standing up but Luke grabbed his hand and tugged him back down. An annoyed expression covered his face and he took the box, grimacing and holding his hand out. Luke sighed and got the bottle of water on the floor, giving it to him and he gulped some of it. 

Now they had either coconut or babywipes. Ashton was basically on his knees praying that he got the coconut, stomach already hurting and he of course lost again. And then again, when we got the lawn clippings. He swore, Luke rigged the game but that didn't make sense since he's the one who bought them.

Every time he kept losing, Luke was basically red towards the end. Luckily, they both won a pair before and when Luke finally lost, getting babywipes, Ashton pretty much did a sexy end screen dance and Luke scowled while gulping their water bottle down, saying,"It's not funny!"

"No, but it's relieving that I didn't have to eat that shit...literally," Ashton slapped his knee, laughing at his dumb pun while Luke mocked him as they grabbed the last two beans.

Luke sighed,"Alright, it's the last one. Ashton already lost, but it's either caramel corn or moldy cheese."

Ashton grumpily nodded, taking one of them from Luke's hand and glanced at the blonde as he placed it in his mouth. He did the same, chewing and spit it out once again with an annoyed look. He wasn't even grossed out anymore, he just felt like suing everyone and slapping people.

Luke chuckled, chewing the rest of his and wrapped an arm around Ashton who was trying to spit the taste out of his mouth. The blonde cooed,"Aww, babbbbyy. C'mon, it wasn't that bad?"

"Oh really? Why don't you try on then!" Ashton huffed, grabbing an extra box they got and opened it while Luke practically tackled him on the couch, attempting to stop him from opening it. However, Ashton got it and grabbed both the yellow ones and pushed Luke back.

As the blonde tried getting away, Ashton quickly straddled his hips and held him down with the candy in his hands. Luke kept attempting to get him off, but Ashton pressed the beans against Luke's lips, the taller boy trying to keep them closed and winced when they entered his mouth. A satisfied grin formed on ashton's lips when Luke coughed at the gross taste, lips smacking in disgust.

Ashton crawled off of him, helping him up and handed him a water bottle. He sighed and said to the camera,"Okay, well that was very - "

"Scarring."

"Yes, scarring," Ashton nodded in agreement. "But, I guess it was fun. Sort of. Not really. Anyways, comment below some challenges you want to torture us with and we'll probably end up doing them cause we're some crazy ass bitches, you know?"

Luke rolled his eyes,"Totes ma goats. We do question and answers every Friday, so look out for that. Sometimes a truth or dare video on Mondays!"

"Hope you liked watching us die, peace out girl scouts!" Ashton did a little peace sign while Luke did a cute wave then went up and turned off the camera. 

He let out a sigh or relief, pushing passed Luke who fell on the ground and went to the bathroom, grabbing Luke's toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He can't use his own, that'll ruin his perfect toothbrush. So he used Luke's. Hopefully he won't mind.

But, of course Luke walked in and gaped at him,"Ew, you're so gross! My spit was on that!"

"Dwoes wit lwook wike I gwive two shwits?" Ashton's voice was muffled, spitting out the tooth paste and wiped his mouth with the towel hanging up. He turned to Luke and patted his shoulder,"It's okay, I will buy you a new one. We should go to my mum's before she stabs us with her invisible dingaling. You know how she gets when we're late."

"You're mum is crazy as fuck," Luke agreed, gargling some mouthwash cause he's not using that toothbrush after Ashton's barf flavored mouth was on it.

After tugging on their coats and making sure the video was saved and ready to edit later, they headed out and since Ashton lost, he was stuck listening to Shakira while Luke basically humped the seat while trying to dance. He looked like a possessed child and it wasn't cute.

The hour was torture, Hips Don't Lie and Loca playing on repeat and Ashton now knew every word. He already did, but it was not fun listening to a song over and over again when you don't like them. He use to love Hips Don't Lie, however Luke changed that when admitting he has a secret love for Shakira and then played it whenever they attempted cooking together.

When they stopped for gas, Luke made Ashton buy him a candy bar and kept joking about Spongebob and saying I love you in the creepy voice patrick did on that episode. Ashton snorted, shaking his head in amusement and announced Spongebob and Patrick do the do under that rock. Spongebob is a bottom, that's why he got stuck in Rock Bottom.

It was only a few minutes before they arrived to his mum's house. The thing is, his mum was a bit crazy. She has this obsession with aliens and gay people. Maybe that's why she basically cheered when Ashton came out to her, almost setting him up with a date everyday after he told her.

He didn't mind, he loved sucking people off and going out with hot guys. But, a lot of them were douchebags and using him for sexual pleasure instead of actually being with him. Since then, he hasn't been on a date in a while and he was perfectly fine with that. He has Luke.

But, he does miss going out and kissing someone,holding their hand and being lovey dovey. Sometimes Luke and him hold hands and cuddle, but he would like to have a person to be with fully. To know they are thinking about him and that he's not the only one in the relationship that's caring and all in.

As soon as they pulled in the driveway, his mum rushed out along with his siblings and his brother practically tackled Luke to the ground with a huge grin. His brother always seemed to like Luke better than Ashton, but he doesn't mind since Luke is an awesome guy.

"My gay baby!" His mum shrieked, pulling him into a hug. "I have missed you so much, is university going well? I hope you're not sucking off your roommate, that's rather slutty."

Luke snorted,"More like killing off his roommate."

"Whoa, my brother's a murderer," Lauren gasped, placing a fake surprised look. "Plot twist, much?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and followed them inside. He saw the house looked pretty much the same, he hasn't been home in a couple months since he went on vacation with Luke before going right back to Uni. He smiled at the old pictures of his family, some of him with Luke and the rest being his mum and her friends.

Luke suddenly nudged him and held up his phone,"Mikey wants to hang out Wednesday, you up for it?"

"Sure, wouldn't mind seeing if he's now a Hayley Williams and went orange hair," Ashton chuckled, tugging Luke into the kitchen and saw his mum spanking a chicken.

She exclaimed,"Feel da burn, baby! Feel it, ugh! Nice and loud!"

A grimace formed on Luke's face and he laughed at Ashton's expression. Sometimes Mama Irwin can be a bit crazy, maybe that's where Ashton gets it from. Even his siblings are loco, he doesn't mind. His family was unique and different just like himself.

The two both sat down and chatted with his siblings. Luke casually nudged his knee everyone once and a while, placing his hand on his thigh and playfully poked his foot at Ashton's. It was normal. They were flirty and everyone knew this. It doesn't mean they're dating though.

But, it also doesn't mean they won't eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bitches, I'm here. Your life just got a million times better," Michael said, entering Luke's apartment with a cheeky grin and arms out for emphasis.

His bright, red hair standing out with his dark clothes but white shirt. At first sight someone would assume he's a cocky jerk, but he's a big kitten most of the time. At first when Ashton met him, he thought he was creepy, but now he just thinks he's annoying yet lovable.

He pouted when Ashton and Luke both glanced up at him then back at the TV, taking sips of their drink in sync. Ashton had his legs across Luke's lap, the blonde lazily rubbing his feet. He lost a bet. He didn't want to rub Ashton's gross feet that smell like yogurt. It was forced, honestly.

When Michael walked over to sit down, he sat on Ashton's chest and the boy let out a grunt from the weight. He whined, trying to push Michael off but the younger boy smirked and wiggled his bum down on Ashton's chest much to his discomfort and Luke was hiccuping his laughs, gasping for air.

But then Ashton bent his leg and kicked him right in the balls. The blonde stopped laughing and fell to the ground, clunching his manhood and Michael bursted out laughing. Seeing as this as a time for escape now that he was distracted, Ashton quickly shoved Michael off his chest and rolled from the couch, sighing in relief when falling to the ground.

"H-Help," Luke squeaked, curled up in a small ball.

Michael was still snickering from his spot on the couch, but reluctantly helped Luke up and raised an eyebrow in amusement when Luke was whimpering, trying to curl back up. Being kneed their is bad enough, but when a person forcefully kicks on your balls, it's hell.

Some guilt filled Ashton, not a lot, considering Luke's whacked him in the groin area a few times. It's not fun, but the blonde was laughing at his pain so he had to do it back. It's only fair. However, he sighed and went over to help Michael lift Luke up and toss him lazily on the couch. Only to have Luke whimper more and curl up once again.

Ashton rolled his eyes, teasingly asking,"Want me to kiss them better, baby?"

"Y-Yeah, that'd be nice," Luke choked out, laughing weakly and smirked when Ashton grimaced. "I'm kidding, Ash. Like that'd ever happen."

Luke sat up, groaning and fell back on the couch when the pain went to his stomach. A frown formed on Ashton's face, and he looked around in confusion when seeing Michael wasn't with them. Then he heard the fridge open and knew Michael was eating Luke's food like always.

It happens a lot, that's why Michael usually brings food whenever he comes over to pay Luke back. Ashton glanced at the blonde who had his eyes shut and was biting his lip while breathing heavily. The image was way too sexual. Ashton swallowed a lump in his throat, staring at him intently and jumped when hearing Michael slam the fridge shut.

He chuckled at the sound of Michael yelling,'Fuck!' and knew he probably realized there's no food. Since Luke and Ashton go out to eat or order take out, he never buys much. Ashton sighed, crawling over Luke and laid over him, koala hugging the blonde and Luke grumbled something that couldn't ve heard.

"What?" Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Luke lightly moved Ashton's head away, the older boy's hair got in his mouth and he glared,"You're hugging me. I don't like hugs, Ashton."

"Yes you do, at least from me," Ashton said cheekily, tightening his arms around Luke and nuzzled his face in Luke's neck with an innocent smile on his lips.

Before Luke could reply, Michael walked in and snorted at the position. Ashton was all over Luke, holding him and Luke was hidden beneath the boy with his eyes peeking out of Ashton's arms. Michael shook his head, not even caring and went over to the recliner, leaning back and snacking on peanut butter.

He smacked his lips, trying to swallow the thick substance and asked,"So, what are we doing today?"

"Luke needs some food and frames for these pictures he wants to hang up in his room. He was gonna use the gold ones but I was telling him that it doesn't coordinate with the furniture. Like, he has a black bedset and matching dressers, he can't use gold. That's just wrong, so we need black frames," Ashton rambled, getting up and crawling off of Luke who was staring at him as Ashton stretched, eyeing the revealed skin showing as his shirt moved up.

He quickly sat up, clearing his throat and Michael rolled his eyes,"Ashton, you're so freaking gay sometimes."

"Thanks," Ashton grinned, skipping just to annoying Michael and grabbed his shoes while shaking his bum as he bent over to annoy him even more. 

Their friendship is different than Michael and Luke's. They have a bantering friendship while Michael and Luke are more cuddly and comforting. Maybe because Luke met Michael while Ashton was in college and he introduced him to Ashton, so Michael was there for him when he missed Ashton. And Ashton did get jealous over their friendship, only a friendly jealous. Not romantically, as if he had a crush on the blonde.

After Michael finished his peanut butter (really it was Luke's, but oh well) they all got ready to go to the store. On the way there, Ashton blasted SR-71's song '1985' and Luke rolled his eyes cause he plays them so much. Michael was driving and nodding along to the music.

"She was gonna shake that ass on the hood of Whitesnake's car. Now her SUV has become the enemy, looks at her average life. Nothing - has been - alright... since," Ashton paused, pointing to Luke who was in the backseat and motioned for him to sing the next part.

Luke chuckled at Ashton's facial expression, but sang loudly,"Bruce Springsteen, Madonna. Way before Nirvana there was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV! Her 2 kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied ...With 1985!"

"She's seen all the classics at least a hundred times. Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Fast Times At Ridgemont. She rocks out to Wham!" Ashton dramatically drummed his air drums and they pulled into the parking lot. "Not a big Limp Bizkit fan. Never knew George was gay, hoped they'd hook up one day- Hey, I was jamming!"

"We're here, Ashton," Michael grumbled, taking the keys out and got out of the car with a casual grin on his face. Obviously he was pleased with irritating Ashton.

Luke laughed, getting out with Ashton following and having a pout on his lips. He looked like an angry puppy, so Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulder and petted his head lightly. People gave them strange looks as they entered the store but they don't care. 

Considering Ashton is gay, he doesn't mind if people look at him like that. He was use to it. Luke didn't mind since he thought people were just bitches. Why can't he snuggle with his guy friend a little when girls walk around holding hands and smacking each other's ass's even though they're 'straight'? Logic is weird these days.

While they went around the store, Michael was trying to find those pictures frames so they were left to search for food and dinner. Luke smirked and motioned for Ashton to get in the shopping cart when they went to grab one. Ashton shook his head frantically, knowing what he wanted.

Luke sighed,"C'mon Ash, it'll be fun! Plus, you won't have to walk."

"I- alright," Ashton nodded, preferring to be pushed instead of having to walk.

They both pushed the cart, sneakily going to the back of the store. Ashton hesitated, but Luke helped him in and the cart tipped, causing Ashton to shriek and cling onto Luke like a kitten not wanting to take a bath. Luke chuckled, trying to put him back in the cart but Ashton wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. The sudden weight relying on Luke made him stumble back in surprise.

He groaned, glaring at Ashton who's face was a lot closer to his now. The boy was pouting like a two year old, arms around his neck and Luke sighed in annoyance at how heavy he was,"You're not light! Get off, oh my god. Just sit in the damn cart or we're leaving."

"Carry me there?" Ashton pleaded, smirking and smacked Luke's ass lightly since he quickly wrapped his arms around Luke's neck again considering he almost fell. 

Luke rolled his eyes but shakily carried Ashton to the cart, helping him in and grabbed onto the cart when it almost fell. Ashton squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't very big, and he sat with his knees to his chest, Luke snickering and pushing the cart with Ashton going 'weee!' until the younger boy smacked him in the back of the head.

While shopping, they got very strange looks from people but that happens a lot. Luke handed him the food and Ashton held it, shivering at how the cold food pressed against his skin. He was wearing a grey tanktop with the word army on it, so being in the frozen section wasn't fun.

After a while, the cart was getting full so that basically meant they had enough food to last two days. Ashton was covering with food, which would be his dream if the food was ice cream and wasn't defrosting on his black skinny jeans. It wasn't long till they found Michael pushing a cart with some frames in them.

When Michael spotted the two he chuckled in amusement. It wasn't hard since Ashton was screaming the lyrics of 'Chains' by Nick Jonas at the top of his lungs and Luke looked like an annoyed dad while glaring at him.He went over, taking the groceries out and putting them in his cart to free Ashton.

But, instead of letting him out, Michael pushed him back in and Ashton shrieked when he started spinning the cart. Ashton exclaimed loudly,"N-No spinning. No spinning! Nooo!"

Luke laughed, seeing Ashton clinging onto the shopping cart and Ashton whined with his eyes clenched shut,"I didn't sign up for this!"

Suddenly the cart tipped, making Ashton gasp and fall to the ground with a pained sound. Luke's eyes widened, rushing over as Michael said loudly,"I think I fucking broke him!"

Luke smacked his arm, scoffing and crouching down as Michael lifted the cart. Ashton said dramatically,"I...I can't go on. Lucas, I know this is hard for you. But, listen," He looked out into the distance dramatically, singing,"I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right these days..."

"Oh god," Luke face-palmed.

Michael stood up frantically, clenching his heart and continued for Ashton,"Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try somehow to plan - it's always rearranged!"

Ashton got up, grabbing onto Michael and said with a sad expression,"It's so hard to say. But I've gotta do what's best for me...You'll be okay!"

The two faked a sob, clinging onto each other as if it was all over. Luke blushed when people looked over, shooting them a scowl and tugged the boys apart. Ashton sniffled fakely, tackling Luke in a hug and the blonde grumbled in annoyance. He pried Ashton off of him like a leech.

"What a bore," Michael whispered to Ashton, the two walking behind Luke who was pushing the cart.

Ashton nodded, saying while faking a rowr motion with his hand,"Daddy's just grumpy."

"Fuck you, Ashton," Luke snapped, but a hidden playful look stayed in his eyes. Just so Ashton knew he was joking around and not mad.

Michael snorted,"Daddy's gonna put us in time out for being bad."

"Michael, be quiet," Luke retorted, rolling his eyes and they went to the check out.

Ashton teased,"Is daddy impatient? I'm daddy's favorite, right?"

"Sure, whatever," Luke said carelessly. 

The two older boy's laughed, giggling like idiots in his hands and both sneaked some candy behind the food when Luke wasn't looking. He was the one paying, so they both smirked and sneaked a high five as well. Luke would have bought them candy anyways, but oh well.

Life is more fun when you take risks, Michael always said. And Ashton agreed, even if it wasn't a risk. Luke didn't say anything when seeing the candy as the lady scanned it. But, he did shoot the two playful glares and reluctantly bought it not seeing Michael and Ashton's happy dances that made them look high.

-

"Hi guys, Ashton and Luke here!" Ashton exclaimed, waving at the camera while Luke did the same. 

Michael left not too long ago and they decided to post a video now that he was gone. They weren't sure if or when they would tell their friend about their channel. Right now it was just for fun, so they didn't feel like they had to. The time will soon come if they feel the need to.

Luke grinned and announced,"We've gotten a lot of requests to do the best friend tag so, like, that's what we're gonna do. am I right, Ashton?"

"You indeed are," Ashton giggled, then motioned to their matching shirts. "We decided to wear our partners in crime shirts! Cause, that's fucking adorable. We got'em at the beach two years ago and they still fit."

"Ashton, no swearing," Luke scolded, poking his nose playfully.

Ashton pouted but nodded,"Anyhoo, let's start. Question one, where and when did we meet?"

"Um, well I guess it was around year eight for me? And you were in year ten," Luke started, trying to think back to when they first met. The image of Ashton with his fringe hair appeared in his mind and he smiled. "Oh, right. I had these green glasses and people were teasing me and Ashton basically called them bitches and said I looked cute in them."

Ashton gaped,"I did not! I said I like you're glasses, I did not flirt with you."

"Aye, no need to hide from your affections for me. I am beautiful, just admit it," Luke said, flipping his imaginary long hair over his shoulder.

Ashton covered Luke's mouth and said to the camera,"I didn't flirt or say that. Now, question two. What's our favorite memory together?"

"Hmm, maybe when we first went to the movies," Luke chuckled, remembering how they snuck in the R rated movie while acting like they were seeing Ice Age 2 when it came out.

Ashton shook his head,"Wait! Wait, I got o-"

"Just say it, gosh Ash," Luke chuckled, wincing when Ashton smacked him.

He grumbled,"Okay, remember when we camped out in your backyard and your brother walked out so we acted like we were having sex and he flipped his shit?" Luke bursted out laughing and Ashton chuckled,"Yeah, then we stayed up till four AM playing Uno and drinking Cola then snuck ice cream out. It was a couple days before I had to leave for college."

"We both cried at the airport," Luke added, blushing a bit.

Ashton whined,"Don't tell them that! Ugh, oh well. Question three, What's your dream job? Strange, that has nothing to do with our friendship but alright. I -"

"Ashton wants to work for this thing where you test out video games for a living," Luke said proudly, glad he remembered. 

A small smile formed on Ashton's lips,"Yep, and Luke...um, you wanted to find a job working with kids right?"

"Yeah, I don't really know yet but I want to work with kids definitely," Luke nodded eagerly, glancing at his phone where the questions were. He pursed his lips slightly, and asked in amusement while looking at Ashton,"Question four, Ashton, what is your favorite make up brand?"

Ashton snorted, but did a duck face and peace sign then he sang in the commercial tone,"Maybe it's... Maybeline!"

"Totes ma goats, totes," Luke nodded in agreement, trying to hide a grin at the dramatic duck face Ashton did that made him look like he had botox. "Question five, what is something that annoys you about the other person? Okay! I have one, alright so Ashton is so fucking clingy."

"I thought you said no cussing?" Ashton pointed out.

Luke ignored him and explained,"Whenever we're not together, he would text me the dumbest shit. Like, for example this morning he left his class at Uni and I was home, sleeping peacefully at twleve like a normal person. Then my phone went off and he put this annoying ringtone for himself. And he asked 'Do whales poop out their babies?' Dafuq kind of question is that?"

"I think it's a very important question and people should comment the answers below," Ashton said with a huff. "What annoys me about Luke is he thinks he's this bad ass cause he has a lip ring and wears black. Luke, you're a very awkwardly adorable penguin. You're not punk."

"I can be whatever I want," Luke retorted, flicking Ashton's ear.

Ashton winced and nudged him with his elbow then sighed,"Question six, If you could go anywhere in the world together, where would it be and why? I wanna go to Wisconsin."

"What? Why the hell...?" Luke looked at him in confusion. "Where even is Wisconsin?"

"In America, dipshit. No wonder you almost dropped out of school," Ashton snorted. "It seems very nice and I like cheese, so why not?"

"Okay," Luke said slowly, sneaking a look at the camera and mouthed while pointing to Ashton ' weirdo'. "I wanna go to Antarctica. Cause I wanna see penguins mate."

Ashton's eyes widened,"Well shit."

"Yep, moving on," Luke chuckled awkwardly. "Question seven, Favorite inside joke. We don't have any. Question eight, who takes longer to get ready in the morning."

They both glanced at each other and said in sync,"Luke."

"Favorite season?" Ashton asked, looking towards Luke. "I think we both love summer, right? Cause Christmas and it's not too cold. It gets really hot though. For you Americans, we have switched seasons so calm your tits and don't comment that we're stupid. Christmas is still in December, don't get that confused though."

Luke chuckled in amusement,"Yeah, we both like summer. Favorite song? Holy shit, okay we have a song we both love and we both say it's... 'our song' or whatever. We'll play it in the background so you guys can hear it. It's those best friend songs that are really cute. We both heard it one day and instantly knew it represented us. Ashton sing it."

"No, your voice is better," Ashton complained, sheepishly looking down. He hates his singing voice, but Luke always says he's a great singer.

The blonde sighed,"C'mon, we can sing it together."

He sighed, reluctantly nodded and they looked up the instrumental version and we're going to cut it out so it jumps right to them singing. Luke glanced at Ashton and he sang first,"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date."

Ashton hesitated but sang quietly as Luke encouraged him to go,"Y-You can be the hero and I can be your side kick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'. Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'."

"Don't know if I could ever be...without you 'cause boy you complete me," Luke grinned, taking Ashton's hand and the boy rolled his eyes but chuckled. "And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need!"

They both took a breath and sang in sync,"'Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marry. 'Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you. You take the both of us and we're the perfect two."

Instead of finishing the song, they stopped and Ashton was blushing fiercely when realizing a video of him singing was going to be online. But, Luke was confident and not caring. He loved his voice, he knew he was a good singer and it's not a singing channel anyways. So people won't judge them too much at least.

He sighed, saying shyly,"Uh I just realized that's a love song, but oh well! I'm sure you girls or um, guys already started shipping us anyways. Now, Ashton, question thirteen, heels or flats babes?"

"Oh, I have no clue hun', I totally have the legs for flats, you know? And I think you could totes work those heels. I mean, dayum you got some sexy legs too," Ashton winked, teasingly turning and sticking his leg in the air and over Luke's lap. He smirked when Luke shoved him and laughed. "Ooh, look at the next question, pants or dresses?"

"Dude, this is so sexist. Where is the guy best friend tag? Did you look up the wrong one?" Luke asked curiously, but Ashton shrugged and Luke let it go. "Well, I personally prefer jeans."

"Same, I can't have my junk dangling under the dress," Ashton said casually, Luke choking on air. "Next question, favorite ani-"

"Penguin!"

"Well, Luke likes penguins," Ashton answered, nudging the blonde. He has no idea why Luke likes them so much. All he knew was that whenever they went to the zoo, Luke had a heart attack whenever he saw one. "I really like Monkeys, especially chimps."

"Cause you look like one," Luke teased, sticking his tongue out and shrieked when Ashton pinched his tongue. He wiped his mouth and grimaced but looked at the phone. "W'ere almost done. Question sixteen, if your house was burning down, and your entire family was sure to be okay, what would you save and why? Very descriptive."

"Um, my laptop," Ashton said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Luke shook his head,"Save the laptop but not the charger, awesome. I would save you."

"Awww, Lukey," Ashton cooed, hugging Luke who just sat there and looked as though he was being sexually harassed. "You're so sweet."

"Nevermind, I'll save my bed," Luke changed his mind. "Comedy, horror or chick flick?"

"Comedy," They both said, high-fiving.

"Blackberry or iPhone?"

"Is this 2008 or something?" Ashton scrunched his nose in confusion, causing Luke to poke it again and they both laughed. "I honestly hate both. I'm going with the Galaxy."

Luke nodded in agreement, but Ashton glared,"Dude, you have an iPhone!"

"So do you!" 

"My mum bought it and she's paying my bill, I don't like it but I don't wanna get it myself," Ashton retorted, and Luke nodded again in understanding. "Favorite movie?"

"22 Jump street," They said in sync again, grinning at each other. "Jinx! Double jinx! Trip-"

"Ow, Luke!" Ashton winced, pouting at the place Luke pinched on his arm. "That's not cool. You're so mean to me."

Luke nudged him, mocking the boy then said to the camera,"We both saw the movie together cause Channing Tatum and Ice Cube are the best. And we both the movie when it came out and we've watched it at least twice a week so far, it's the funniest thing ever."

Ashton nodded,"It really is. Now, what's something weird we both eat?"

"I like vinegar on my green beans," Luke admitted sheepishly, causing Ashton to grimace. "Hey, you're the one who puts ketchup on your eggs!"

"That's normal, you're weird!" Ashton exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Read the next question, bitch."

"Whatever, princess," Luke grumbled. "Do you having anything matching?"

Ashton and Luke glanced at each other, motioning to their matching shirts with knowing looks and then Ashton said dramatically,"It's the...last question! What is your favorite TV show?"

"Pretty Little Liars."

Luke explained,"It's considered a girl show but fuck that. It's so good and Lucy Hale is - mmpf. I can't even. I love the mystery yet comedy and so many hot girls, god I love it."

"Yeah, anyways," Ashton chuckled, trying not to show his discomfort at the hot girls part. "That's it for this video, don't forget to vote and subscribe! Love ya guys, thanks for watching!"

"Byeeee," Luke waved cutely.

Ashton did his usual peace sign and grinned, "See ya guy next time for out truth or dare video, peace out girl scout!"

The screen then went black.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three in the morning, Luke was awoken by the sound of pounding on the door. He wasn't sure if he should make the person wait and suffer to see his sexy bed hair and bare torso, but then he was annoyed and grumpily got up. He glanced at the time and sighed in frustration cause he just went to bed two hours ago.

He wasn't sure who would be at the door but figured it was Ashton, Michael or Ashton. Yeah he said Ashton twice, it wasn't his fault since it's most likely true. He mumbled under his breath while running a hand through his hair to make it look somewhat decent. Even if it's just his friends, he needs to look hot.

When he opened the door, he was immediately tackled to the ground by Ashton who had tears running down his face, his hair was a mess so he must have just woken up and he was yeling something but it was muffled by Luke's bare shoulder and he was so confused.

He frantically shut the door, trying to shove Ashton off but reluctantly hugged him and asked in a sleepily concerned voice,"What happened? Why are you crying?"

It's not often Ashton does. The only time he cries is when they're separated and haven't seen each other in months or when a dog dies in a movie. But everyone cries when that happens and if they don't, then they have a colder heart that Hitler, because even he would cry.

But then Ashton simply cried out while tightening his grip around Luke,"C-Connor fucking Franta is gay! He-He's gay and he's single and I can-can't even. I can't fucking even, and I just s-saw the video. It was posted yesterday and I-I'm just so happy! We can get married and have kids and I love him so much."

A groan left Luke, who shoved Ashton off him and went to the kitchen. Ashton followed him with a grin and his phone in his hands. He tugged Luke back and shoved the phone in his fast, showing the video of Connor and Luke just really wanted to go back to sleep.

"I can't believe you came to my apartment at three in the morning to tell me Connor is gay when it was already so obvious and you could have texted me," Luke complained, pouring a cup of milk and went to drink it but Ashton took it and gulped ninety percent of it.

However, Luke just took it back and finished it off causing Ashton to smirk,"You drank my backwash."

"Yeah, it's amazing," Luke snorted, sitting down on the counter and Ashton hopped up next to him, rubbing his eyes like a tired kitten. The image was cute, but Luke awkwardly looked down when thinking that.

Suddenly Ashton rambled,"Anyways, so like, Connor is out of the freaking closet. That's the best thing ever! I was literally crying and everything. Cause he was crying and he shouldn't cry, he's too beautiful for that! I feel like a proud mother or something. Seeing him open up to his fans like that, it's amazing."

Luke just nodded,"Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon, be happy for me! For him! He's out of the closet, c'mon and watch the video," Ashton grinned, scooting closer and linked his leg with Luke's. They watched the video and Luke was barely awake to focus on it.

However, Ashton was grinning like an idiot and sadly smiled when Connor said 'It's not okay.' and his heart pretty much melted like a girl when their favorite singer looks into the camera during a video. Connor was his role model, honestly and he wasn't afraid to admit that. The boy was the sweetest person ever.

When he went to ask Luke what he thought, he realized the boy was passed out on his shoulder and rolled his eyes fondly as he chuckled. He sat his phone down, hesitantly lifting Luke's head up and made sure he wouldn't fall over from the lack of support when Ashton got down.

He placed an arm under Luke's legs and clumsily pulled him off the counter. He stumbled at how tall Luke was, but luckily he was lanky and not too heavy. Ashton is use to carrying Luke, so he lifted him up bridal style, the blonde's head slumping against Ashton's shoulder and his bare upper body feeling hot against Ashton's skin.

A small smile appeared on is face when hearing Luke snoring quietly and he slowly walked Luke to his bedroom. Thank god it wasn't a two story house or he would make Luke sleep on the couch and take his bed instead. When he got the the room, he was glad the covers were pulled back and laid Luke down, covering him up and kissed his forehead sweetly before going to the other side.

Sometimes he would take the couch to be more polite, but this is Luke and he was tired so he crawled under the covers and felt Luke turn in his sleep. As he closed his eyes, he felt an arm lazily drape over his stomach and laughed quietly then went to sleep.

It wasn't long before the morning arrived and instead of them being apart and only Luke's arm touching Ashton, the blonde woke up and saw how he was practically clinging onto Ashton like a koala. He didn't even care and snuggled into Ashton sleepily while checking the time on his cable box to see it was around nine in the morning, almost ten.

He groaned, nudging Ashton's face with his nose and whispered loudly,"Hey, wake up. Ashton, get up! I'm lonely."

All he received was a grumbled response and Luke pouted. He licked Ashton's face and the boy squealed, rubbing his face in disgust and eyes shot up to glare at Luke. Ashton complained,"You're gross and the morning breath isn't attractive! Go away and leave me to sleep!"

"This is my room jackass, why are you in my bed?" Luke rolled his eyes, still holding Ashton to restrain him from getting up and was speaking extra breathy just to annoy Ashton.

It worked as Ashton scrunched his nose,"Oh god, please brush your teeth."

"Nope, not till you answer my question," Luke said with a bright smile. 

Ashton sighed reluctantly and slumped into Luke's arms,"You didn't finish the video and fell asleep, so I just carried you here and decided if I didn't leave you in the kitchen, then I should be able to sleep in your bed. Cause your bed is the bestest bed ever and is so comfy."

Luke grinned, kissing Ashton's cheek obnoxious and rolled out of the bed then fell on the floor. He quickly got up when Ashton laughed at him and blushed while stumbling to the bathroom. His body was still asleep, that's why. He's not just a clumsy dork, not at all.

Deciding to take a shower, Luke went to the bathroom quickly and went back out to grab his clothes. He went through his shirts, seeing Ashton turned on the TV and was laying down watching Spongebob. How mature for a twenty year old guy. But Luke can't judge since he watched Rugrats the other night. It was the only decent thing on. That's all.

As he went to the bathroom, Ashton looked at him in confusion,"Taking a shower?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick and we can make a keek or something when I get out," Luke assured, grabbing his towel from the door handle.

Before he could leave, Ashton asked casually,"Mind if I join? I didn't take one last night."

Luke shrugged, leaving his clothes now that Ashton was joining him anyways. Ashton took a shower from the hall closet while Luke turned on the water. And yeah, to others it would be weird, but they don't do anything except shower. Sometimes they jokingly wash each other's hair but otherwise it was just to save water.

Once he felt like the water was warm enough, he stripped down and got in. For a while he rinsed off, then heard the door open as he grabbed his shampoo. He saw Ashton's shadow through the curtains and closed his eyes while scrubbing the shampoo in his hair.

As he rinsed the soap out, Ashton got in the shower and froze when seeing Luke with his head leaned back and eyes close. The water dripping down his body and he gulped slowly. But when Luke opened his eyes Ashton quickly smiled before awkwardly grabbed the shampoo and there was a weird tension unlike how it usual is.

Neither of them questioned it though, both doing what they typically would and washing off. It was a quick shower, both getting out soon and drying off. They changed and fixed up their hair before eating and brushing their teeth. They chatted about the video they were making later. It was a truth or dare one and they were tweeting about it as well to get some options.

After washing the dishes and Ashton breaking a plate, they went into the room and Ashton grabbed his phone to make a keek. He nudged Luke who was fixing his hair and they both grinned at his phone as Ashton exclaimed,"Hi guys, Ashton and Luke here! We just wanted to thank you for subscribing! We already have a thousand and it's only been a couple weeks."

"We're having a new video up later, so if you want to check it out it should be up around seven tonight, bye guys, love you lots," Luke did his cute awkward wave, small dimples showing. 

Ashton did a peace sign and grinned largely,"Peace out girl scout!"

While he posted it, Luke went to the office where they make the videos and went on the computer to look at the dares and truths people posted. He scrunched his nose at dirty requests, then chuckled at a few and cringed at the disgusting ones but there were a few he was willing to do or answer.

It wasn't long till Ashton came in, pulling Luke back from the wheeling chair and sat right on his lap then pulled them back to the desk. Luke glared at him, but wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and watched his expressions as he scrolled through them and wasn't surprised that they had similar reactions.

"Ew, put on a tampon? Do people even put them on? I thought they rammed it up their - you know, the naughty V word that I cringe about cause I like da D," Ashton looked at Luke with a confused expression. "How do girls put them in? Like, what if they have to take a piss?"

Luke blushed,"Y-You don't know how that works?"

"Dude, I've been avoiding girls since I was twelve," Ashton reminded him. "But now I'm curious."

An awkward expression appeared on Luke's face, arms tightening around Ashton's waist,"Well, y-you see. Girls have two...holes down there and - and it like, goes in one of them. The one you don't do your business out of and erm, they stick it up and voila!"

Ashton blinked.

"Gross."

"I know."

They both bursted out laughing, Ashton not even bothering to ask how Luke knew this and they went back to looking at the requests as if that never happened. Because they never get that awkward around each other. And if they do, it's only for a little bit and then they start talking again.

It wasn't long till they typed out random ones without thinking so it could be random, then put them in an app to let it scroll randomly. They went to the couch in front of the camera and Ashton got it set up while Luke fixed up his hair then put on a black snapback cause he was getting annoyed of it.

When Ashton sat next to him, they both nodded and Ashton said to the camera while waving as Luke did the same,"Hi guys, Ashton and Luke here! Today we're gonna do a video that will start our Truth and Dare...series."

"No, really?" Luke snorted, jumping when Ashton went to hit him. "Anyways, so we're going to be trying to keep this going every Monday or Tuesday. And each time we'll do maybe five truths and five dares. Just use the Hashtag LashtonTorD. Which I guess is our ship name."

"Whoa, we're shipped. I feel special," Ashton giggled, grabbing his phone and said while pressing the button that randomly chose a truth,"Okay, we'll start off with a truth. The first one is what's the cutest thing you did for each other? and it's from Jessicafan1D."

Luke grinned and nudged Ashton,"I got one. Okay, back to when we had our first kiss with the same girl. Since she was using Ashton to get to me, so when he was crying to me, I felt so bad. Cause I didn't even like her, she was a bitch. And so I saw her flirting with this guy and I got this other girl to pull down her pants. Is that even cute? I think it is cause we cuddled later and watched Mean Girls."

"Which you quoted the whole time," Ashton said in amusement. "But yeah, I think it's totally sweet! Um, for me I guess the cutest thing I did for you was we didn't have a valentine two years ago and I went out and got you flowers and we ate a huge chocolate heart then both threw up and got sick. But we were sick together."

They both laughed at the memory of pushing each other out of the way and Ashton threw up in the toilet while Luke was restricted to the sink and Liz wasn't pleased when seeing that. She made them hose off in the tub and clean the whole bathroom even though they were sick.

It was strangely an endearing moment for them. Luke sighed and looked at the next dare,"Okay, so for dare we have one from ilovenala and it says to attempt to seduce each other. Well fuck. I can barely seduce a wall! At least a wall has a better personality than you."

"I don't wanna seduce you anyways!" Ashton grumbled in response, flipping his hair sassily.

Luke chuckled,"Sure you don't. You go first. Try to seduce me!"

It took a second for Ashton to think it over, but he shrugged and got up, climbing over Luke who tensed for a second, falling back on the couch as Ashton straddled his hips. He leaned down, staring right at Luke who's eyes were wide and staring right into Ashton's.

The older boy lifted his hand and lightly caressed Luke's cheek, smirking when Luke shivered under the touch then let his lips brush across his jaw, lightly biting on his ear as Luke closed his eyes for a second but remember they were recording and quickly opened them.

Then Ashton whispered in a seductive voice,"I want your hotdog in my buns."

"Oh my go-" Luke bursted out laughing, shoving Ashton off him causing him to fall on the ground. He groaned, shaking off the way he was turned on cause that's not normal. 

Ashton shrugged, rolling his shoulders before sitting back down and said,"Alright, your turn. I'm ready and prepped. Have your way with me."

Luke bit his lip for a second, he wasn't even sure what to do. He's never tried seducing someone before. But this was Ashton, he knows what turns him on and off. He knew what made him flustered, horny and got him riled up. So a small smirk formed on his lips but then quickly closed his eyes to get in the act.

He turned to Ashton, who was waiting with a bored expression. Luke scooted closer, lightly placing his hand on the boy's knee, letting it slowly trail up his leg and leaned forward so his lips were lightly brushing against his neck. He noticed it wasn't working and hesitated before pressing his lips against his neck and slowly kissing the spot and knew it was working when Ashton tilted his head unknowingly.

The action caused Luke to pull away, his hand centimeters away from Ashton's groin and fingertips brushing against the spot while whispering huskily,"Is it turning you on?"

"N-No," Ashton rolled his eyes, but Luke could feel his heart racing. When Luke went to place his hands over his groin, Ashton quickly moved away and said loudly,"Alright, that's enough! L-Let's move on, we have a lot more to do, you know? So, like let's continue."

Luke looked at him in amusement, but nodded and did a truth, asking,"What's your favorite thing about each other? It was from ZoeFellDownTheWell. Um, my favorite thing about Ashton physically is his smile. Like, c'mon. Look at it," Luke cooed, pinching his cheek and Ashton chuckled. "And personality wise, I like how he's always there for you and doesn't judge anyone."

Ashton did a big grin and two thumbs up,"Yasss bitches, I'm so welcoming! Now, for Luke. Physically I love his eyes, I mean they're so pretty. And personality wise I like how he's confident and can still be all bashful, blushing and shy when someone compliments. Oh, like he's doing right now!"

"I'm not blushing," Luke scoffed, crossing his arms.

A look of disbelief crossed Ashton's face,"You lying piece of shit, I can see your cheeks are all pink! Shut up."

Not bothering to respond, Luke clicked dare and waited for it to give one. He sighed when reading it,"I dare Luke to draw a penís on his face by hemmingsirwie. And there's another saying for Ashton to write 'I <3 Luke' on his forehead by Hemmohugs__ and we have to leave it all day." He groaned and beamed at the camera,"Both of you please fuck yourselves in the ass."

"He means we love you and your terrible ways," Ashton waved a hand in dismissal, getting up and grabbing some markers from the drawer. 

When he returned, they both sat criss cross apple sauce and Luke was being very uncooperative, but Ashton gripped his chin and Luke reluctantly let him start drawing on his forehead. Ashton had this devious look on his face and once he was done he wouldn't let Luke see it quite yet.

As Luke went to write on Ashton's forehead, the older boy kept squirming and giggling, saying how the marker was tickling him. Luke rolled his eyes but smiled at the small laughs. He finally fished writing the request, them both getting up and looking in the mirror. Ashton pouting while Luke looked disgusted at the accurate drawing.

He turned to Ashton,"You're gross."

"I did as told, I am queen thank you very much," Ashton huffed and the two sat back down. "You may now screenshot our beautiful faces."

They both did a quick pose with their arms around each other and waited a second cause obviously people would take pictures and put them on tumblr. He then grabbed the phone and clicked truth, waiting for it to load and read,"What's the longest you've gone without changing your underwear? This weird question is from Ayyyyitsleslie. I've gone like, three days cause I was lazy."

"I've gone a week?" Luke admitted awkwardly, biting his lip ring as Ashton scooted away in disgust. "My mum wouldn't do that laundry! Ugh, I can't believe I admitted this. Let's just move on. The next dare is by doublebanding and says we have to make out with a wall. Oh, you should flirt with it too. Act like you're at a club or something. Ashton is very talented at this, he's had tons of practice."

Ashton mocked Luke as they went into the hallway, Ashton complaing that kissing a blue wall would be like kissing a smurf and Luke held the camera as Ashton stood in front of the wall. He fixed himself up, looking at Luke then at the wall and leaned against it as if he's some hot bad boy.

He lightly brushing his finger on the wall, saying with a deep voice,"Hey baby. Come here often?" Silence. "Oh totally, just got these jeans today. They fit well, but now they're tight and I think it's cause of you." 

Luke smacked a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh and Ashton nodded at the wall,"Of course. You know, if you were a booger I'd pick you first." Silence. "Oh, you think my lips are sexy? I bet they'd be hotter if they were on you. That doesn't make sense but we can make out till it does."

And then he kissed the wall.

As he did, Luke moved closer and it was awkward cause he couldn't grip anything and was basically trying to move his lips against a flat object. Luke was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, watching in amusement as Ashton licked the wall and then he was fed up and shoving Ashton away then allowed himself to laugh.

Ashton let out a breath, acting exhausted and winked at the wall,"Well, you should definitely call me. Pleasure doing business with you." He then turned to Luke and nodded to the wall,"You can have be the sloppy seconds. I'll hold the camera."

"No way, I'll do the next dare," Luke grinned, walking back into the room and Ashton whined as he followed behind with an annoyed expression. Luke sat the camera back on the tripod and next to Ashton, he assured,"I promise, I'll do the next one, okay?"

Ashton reluctantly nodded and pressed the button that gave them the next truth,"Okay, the next question is from greeneyesmeetblue and it's have you ever had a wet dream?'

They both glanced at each other, then the camera and nodded while saying in sync,"Yep."

"I remember one time Ashton had one at my house and he woke up with morning wood, he was so embarrassed and I just found it really funny," Luke announced, causing Ashton's face to go a bright red. "Looks like he's still embarrassed about that, aw."

Ashton glared, but then grinned and eagerly went to the dare. He watched as it loaded for the question and smirked,"Okay, well Mr.Hemmings. IrwinsDrumsx says to do a striptease!"

"Oh god no, that's - I can't do that," Luke said awkwardly, when Ashton went to insist, Luke said in a hasty whisper,"I'm not gonna go naked in front of a camera! That'll get online, my mum would end up seeing it - it's like sending nudes! C'mon, pick something else."

Ashton sighed,"Just do it, then edit out the boxers dropping and it'll be okay. I'll make sure you edit it out, I promise. Now go on and strip."

Luke hesitated, nodding and moved the camera so it was facing him where more room was. Ashton put on the song 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne. Luke's face was redder than ever and he awkwardly started taking off his clothes, causing Ashton to roll his eyes and quickly turn off the song.

He walked over to Luke, tugging his shirt back down and said while gripping his shoulders,"No, you need to be seductive. Loosen up a little, relax , dance a little and find your inner stripper. Everyone has one. You're...Lucky! That's your stripper name. Now, go again and forget the camera's here. Move your hips too, I know you can."

A nervous expression showed on Luke's face as Ashton put the song back on. He didn't even know why he was doing this, it was dumb and stupid. Putting it online cause of a little dare. But, he started with just taking off his snaback back and revealing his messy, hot hair and ignored the way Ashton watched him intently.

Luke gripped the ends of of his shirt lightly, slowly pulling it off as he kept a serious expression on his face, letting his lips stay parted and he probably looked stupid. But judging by Ashton not laughing, he must be doing fine. He felt a bit more comfortable, running his hands down his chest till he reached the waist of his jeans.

As he did so, Ashton's eyes darted to where they laid, seeing how Luke started moving his hips to the beat of the song and he wanted to know where the awkward and nervous boy went cause he kind of wanted him back. However, his mind quickly changed as Luke unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down slowly and it wasn't right to get turned on by your best friend.

But, Ashton's gay and couldn't help it. And once Luke started pulling down his boxers, he quickly got up and insisted,"O-Okay, I think that's fine! We can stop it there. L-Let's just move on to the next truth. Here is y-your pants, and your shirt - definitely need to put that back on. Let's not forget your hat, okay chop chop!"

Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but did as told and saw how Ashton was fidgeting while going to the next truth. He fixed the camera so it was in front of them, then Ashton quickly asked,"Alright, last truth. By lovely-and-weird asking if you had to be stuck with anyone for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

"Luke," Ashton said as the blonde replied at the same time,"Ashton."

They glanced at each other, grinning,"Knew it."

Luke chuckled, grabbing his phone and clicked dare. He announced with a booming voice,"And for the last dare, by Larry_Lashton, I dare you two to go out in public and trick people into thinking you're a couple. Well thanks Larry_Lashton, aren't you just fabulous."

"Fabulous," Ashton confirmed. "But, like how are we gonna record ourselves?"

A curious expression formed on Luke's face, and he motioned to his phone. Ashton nodded and Luke went through his contacts, finding a certain person and waited for the ringing to stop. When it did, he asked innocently,"Hey, what are you doing today? Do mind meeting me and Ash at Starbucks?"

-

"So, you two have a YouTube channel? And you want me to record a video of you two acting like a gay couple just to please your fans?"

They watched as Michael walked back from the counter with a Pumpkin Spice latte. He looked at them in confusion, still not understanding. It wasn't rocket science, but then the boys showed him their channel and he understood.

It was a lot to ask, but oh well. Strangely he didn't even question the writing still on their faces, but maybe cause he was use to them being weird. Ashton felt embarrassed to go out in public with the I love Luke thing on his face, but at least it wasn't a boy's manhood like with Luke.

Ashton sighed,"Yeah, just record us, okay?"

"Fine, but you better explain later," Michael pouted, taking the camera and followed them outside of starbucks.

Luke turned to Ashton and asked in confusion,"So, what do we do? Like, hold hands or something?"

"Yeah just hold my hand, kiss my cheek and smack my ass," Ashton chuckled, holding his hand out questioningly and said loudly,"I love you so much, babycakes."

A small blush covered Luke's face when people passing by snickered. He shot Ashton a quick glare but did as told and linked his smaller fingers with Ashton's. Surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable and they swung their hands while walking down the street and Michael was sitting at a table and recording sneakily as he casually sipped his latte.

Ashton had another one in his hand, it having two straws and Luke drank from one. He snuggled closer to Luke, sighing and said as a girl passed,"You're so cute, I can't believe you're mine."

For some reason, Luke's stomach flipped and he cleared his throat while burying his face in Ashton's hair and untwined their fingers to wrap his arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to Ashton's head and smiled while saying softly,"You're cuter, baby. Don't ever think differently."

As they continued walking around, Michael would follow and hide somewhere to record them without people knowing and they flirted in front of a few people to get extra footage. Ashton shrieked when Luke smacked his ass, saying to try on a shirt and that it would look hot on him.

They kissed each other's cheeks a lot, then their noses and it shouldn't make Luke's heart leap, butterflies fill his stomach or make him blush. But it does a lot and he kept trying to hide it when Ashton hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder tenderly. 

And when they finished after Luke insisted he didn't feel well, Michael gave him a suspicious look and Ashton offered to take care of him but Luke just needed to go home. He promised to edit the video and Ashton reluctantly said goodbye after dropping him off at home.

When Luke went to the computer in his room, he started editing the video and found himself staring at Ashton throughout it. Watching as he laughed with a fond expression, seeing how Ashton blushed and found it endearing and chuckled as he edited the kissing the wall part.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Ashton is his friend and he's never liked a guy, so why is he getting flustered over one? And why his best friend? He groaned, tugging at his hair as he stared at the part he paused on where Ashton was grinning like an idiot. And fuck, he wasn't suppose to feel this way. But he does and he needs it to go away.

"It's just a phase," He told himself and sadly believed it.


End file.
